


折返跑（Suicide Sprints）

by mashedbrain



Series: 黃昏前，我們會成為朋友 [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashedbrain/pseuds/mashedbrain
Summary: 「所以，妳的建議是『觀察過去』和『放眼未來』。」男人無傷大雅地被逗笑了，任務確實關乎時空概念，莫名呼應這番對話。「那又該怎麼看待『現在』？」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 黃昏前，我們會成為朋友 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960573
Kudos: 10





	1. 暮光時刻（In the twilight）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一位朋友的結束，是另一位朋友的開始。  
> 而決定暗號的方式，不正是表達傾慕某個人的最好機會嗎？

「讓我走吧。」  
金棕髮的青年笑著轉身，看不出任何一絲哀愁，也許是因為最悲傷的時候已過去。  
而欲言又止的男人，胸口湧現衝上前阻止他的衝動，卻在對方的豁達下發覺自身的無能為力，僅是拚命壓抑住這份不合時宜的情感。  
時間不是問題，問題是如何逃生。身處世代存亡中心的男人，對於此刻想起的話語感到苦悶。世界的運作方式孕育了他們賴以倖存的信念，但不是袖手旁觀的藉口；就算悲痛伴隨希望而生，亦不過是附帶損害而已。  
黃昏下的溫暖笑靨，燦爛得過於刺眼而令人恍惚。  
他可以拼湊出無數個阻攔的理由，卻抵不過一顆堅決的心。

——整個行動都是時間鉗形攻勢。  
身為唯一的主人翁，他不專精物理學，不需要理解。  
但是他的身體有感受記憶，眼睛有視覺記憶。  
尼爾是這麼理解的，尼爾的雙手是這麼解釋的，所以他的心記住了。或者是反過來，因他記住了，所以尼爾做出那樣的動作。因果順序又如何，發生過的事就是發生了。  
每當受招募的人問他，到底是為何效命的時候，他在理解之前就感受到了。  
雙手向著彼此吸引，手指交錯貼合。  
「只能給你一個手勢，天能。」

男人看見吧檯邊上背影的瞬間，腳步不禁停了下來。  
即便周遭染上了昏暗的光線，至少他這次有時間將對方的輪廓慢慢地收進眼底。從這角度望去，只瞧得金棕色後腦杓的髮旋，以及深藍西裝包裹住略為纖細的身形，並非過瘦那種，而是未經鍛鍊的年紀緣故。雖然一看就是出身與教育程度良好的青年，卻不是活躍於兄弟會或划船隊的類型。  
男人告訴自己這就是起點了，而信念不是放棄的藉口，於是邁步上前。  
他在青年身旁坐下，眼角注意到那個人手中的杯子已空，便招手向酒保要了健怡可樂和伏特加通寧，且以手勢示意後者是給同伴的。他想過為自己點酒精飲料，但今晚不過是任務，以後有的是時間愜意共飲。  
懂得喝酒卻稚氣未脫的灰藍雙眼抬了起來，目光順著伸出來的那根食指往上移，停在他的臉上。  
在青年開口之前，他先行一步做出反應。  
「尼爾對吧？很高興認識你。」  
被喚作尼爾的人，頓了一會兒後露出微笑。伏特加通寧剛好這時候被放在桌面上。  
「看來你有做功課。」  
男人心想，或者是因為太久沒有說出那名字，嘴巴不由得急促了。實際上，他並沒有預期自己做出那樣的行為。  
他僅報以微笑，希望對面的年輕人沒有看出自己眼裡的一絲濕潤。  
對男人來說，保持沉默並不是顧慮改變未來，故人使他明白發生的事就是發生了，他們始終會對這個未來懷抱信念；而生存是超越此處兩人的事，是這個世代的事。  
  
他們只不過是在暮光裡相遇的故事主角們罷了。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◆ 初稿時，尼爾在酒吧是穿白襯衫，但後來思及二十幾歲的富家子弟多少有些拘謹，公事上初次見面不會這麼豪放就加上了西裝，搞不好還配著打半溫莎結的寬領帶；哎，主角不會注意到的細節就略過。我想他的衣裝會隨年紀、對任務的熟悉度提高，逐漸休閒舒適。電影裡，他倒茶時袖口大開，淡色直紋襯衫被臂肌撐得皺巴巴，實在是各方面都長大了（庸俗油腐想開低級玩笑，還是閉嘴就好）。  
> ◆ 不影響閱讀的一點私設：尼爾非本名的前提下，或許主角因為本身經驗而脫口而出的名字，青年沒有想要反駁或更正的意思，便順水推舟成為他的成員代號了。究竟是尼爾自己取的、家族賜名的反轉，還是主角無心定下的稱呼，孰因孰果沒有區分的必要。總之發生的事就是發生了（這句話真好用）。


	2. 自由意志即是執子之手（Free will as in holding your hand）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逆行世界裡，自由意志依然存在，就在你伸出的手之中。

——尼爾。  
耳邊聽見自己的名字從那男人的唇舌上滾落，略為嘶啞的呢喃聲消散在空氣裡，每一次挺進又是一波迭起的呼喚。歡愉的浪潮打溼了緊緊相扣的胴體，半是回應的低哼沒入情不自禁的呻吟之中，交融之際幾乎沒了你我之分。  
擁抱與接合消弭了肉身距離，卻無法完全表達出此刻的情慾多麼強烈，察覺到體內快感不斷攀升的瞬間，尼爾咬住男人的肩膀。  
眼前一片空白宛如燈光過於眩目，身子不由自主地顫抖，又近又遠的地方傳來最後一聲低吟。時間慢了下來，體內滿溢而出的熱度撫慰了生理反應帶來的驚懾。沒事的，在這懷抱裡很安全。  
眼皮漸漸沉重時，他意識到那個人正在調整呼吸的節律，無聲地笑了。剛才做的瑜珈還不夠嗎？可惜，尼爾在提起力氣說出笑話前便陷進夢鄉了。

有時候，他們幸運地能在溫存後安然共眠。當然，就他們看待世界的角度而言，用「運氣」來解釋情況是個差勁的論點，但「感到幸運」則是另一回事。情感再不牢靠仍確實存在，甚至能阻止世界末日。  
曾經或者說將來，有一個女人藉由情感緩下了末日。在那之前，她與他之間會發生一場談話。  
搖搖晃晃的的貨櫃裡，負傷的女人因疼痛醒來，卻被告知嗎啡的注射間隔還沒過去，必須再等幾分鐘；男人流露出抱歉的神情，於是開口欲幫忙轉移她的注意力。  
「我很難相信說話真假參半的人。」  
他不清楚這種情況下該說什麼才好，聊家庭生活似乎不是個好選擇，不由得半是自言自語、半是傾訴地吐出這句話。後知後覺地想到，這或許是對缺乏情報感到焦躁，欲發洩怒氣的對象卻睡得不省人事的緣故。  
凱特眨了眨眼，想起尼爾為自己解說目前處境的模樣。即使她狼狽地躺在金屬的四方空間裡衣衫染血，且知道得不比眼前的男人還多，仍擁有坦白想法的自由。  
「據說，虛構比事實更接近真相。」  
男人直視著她，一動也不動，不明就理的眼神充滿了質疑。她不指望一個驍勇善戰的美國情報員明白這道理，但無知不等同愚蠢，只代表了那個人在世界上生存的方式；就像她被教導過如何避免自己淪落劣勢，依舊沒逃開下體與腹部傳來的痛楚。思緒漸漸飄遠之際，男人終於做出反應。  
「那麼，真相是什麼？」  
「說那句話的人曾試圖從歷史事實裡找出真相。可是真相不是最重要的，它充其量是過渡點𝌀𝌀重點是你遇上的問題本質。至於虛構，你可以視為一種潛在的解決方法。」  
她在肉體的無聲抗議下停頓了一會，無法慢條斯理地解釋文學家如何論證，盡量簡化且加上自身的解讀。  
「所以，妳的建議是『觀察過去』和『放眼未來』。」男人無傷大雅地被逗笑了，任務確實關乎時空概念，莫名呼應這番對話。「那又該怎麼看待『現在』？」  
「現在？」這個問題更難定義，她不覺得男人的用意是開啟一場哲學辯論。此時貨櫃一陣顛簸，畢竟繫於駕駛中的大卡車上。她輕描淡寫地回應：「現在，我們正在行進。」  
男人聳聳肩接受答案，卻再度開口。  
「先不提某個成天喝茶、無法忍受打包奢華俱樂部食物的有名英國佬，妳個人認為真相是什麼？」  
要是凱特有力氣撐起身子讓對方看見自己的表情，一定會大大地翻個白眼。正常人都該喜愛喝茶、不會外帶社交俱樂部的食物才對。（至於他預設對方是個男性，忽略了女性作家被擋在門外的可能，則是無知與愚蠢各佔一半。）  
她稍微側瞥角落行軍床上的那個人，知道男人的疑慮是針對他而來。散落的金棕髮幾乎掩住他的臉龐，縫隙間勉強露出了閉合的深褐眼睫，沒有絲毫醒來的跡象。  
——他在乎你，出於某種緣故與你目標一致，或許這是他的真相，但不該由我說出口。  
於是她憶及自己遲遲無法觸及的渴求。  
「給你的最終決定一些時間，出於自由意志選擇它。」

尼爾感覺到手掌被輕觸的癢意，不情願地睜開一只眼，而眼前的男人正側身輕吻自己的掌心。  
「該呵護的不是那邊吧？」尚未做好面對光線的心理準備，尼爾將頭埋回飯店的潔白枕頭裡，語句被悶得含糊，但方才匆匆一瞥足以確認手腕上的絲巾已不見蹤影，留下布料摩擦造成的泛紅痕跡。而雙眼都睜著、顯然比尼爾還要清醒的男人自然明白其所指何事。  
他嘴角上揚的弧度，透過右手肌膚傳遞了過來，緩慢地往下游移。  
「先後順序會困擾你嗎？」他的嗓音經由物體傳導，似乎比平常要來得低沉——或是徹夜歡愛後的早晨，就該這樣磁性？  
尼爾心想，只要它持續發生，你碰觸我身體的方式或緣故皆無妨，但我不由得思索你每天剛睡醒的聲音會是什麼樣子。  
片刻的無聲裡，他的唇瓣依然輕觸一吋吋肌膚，帶繭的指頭們圍繞了放鬆得宛如仍沉睡的柔軟手臂，直到尼爾再度抬起頭來。  
就算不聽話的瀏海遮去了一部分視線，兩人交疊手掌的膚色差異依舊映入眼底，喚醒了尼爾體內昨夜被束縛的感覺。儘管從這世界的角度來看是絲巾綁住了自己，真正發癢熱燙、幾乎不能動彈的是被那雙有力的手所撫摸過的地方。尼爾比較喜歡那樣的角度。  
「不。」輕笑著答覆，落在枕面的鼻息卻似嘆氣，默默地衡量該往前進或是止步於此，最後決定這句話改變不了任何事。「只要你繼續握著它都好。」

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◆ 電影裡，主角質疑尼爾忠誠度的官方翻譯是「說話模稜兩可」（half of truth），在此為了劇情需要改成「真假參半」。  
> ◆ 另外，我有自覺在文中引用吳爾芙稍顯穿鑿附會，然她針對那些摸索自身能力的女作家的評論是，給她們一個自己的房間、一些時間，讓她們暢所欲言不再遮掩；對於曾經歷家暴與行動控制，最後以行為實現了虛幻投射的凱特來說，那道理適用女性身分的困境，卻不僅限於此，在虛實的話題上出現應非毫無脈絡（或是一點道理也沒有，畢竟我不學無術）。


	3. 直到時間將我們分開（Till time do us part）

他進門的時候，尼爾正把熱水倒進馬克杯裡。雖然他們經常在飯店碰面，卻總會自帶杯子。  
這說來話長。  
尼爾曾經因為任務內容，很長一段時間無法返回故鄉，於是男人某次途經英國機場時買了外盒印著不列顛米字旗的馬克杯組給他，帶著點慰藉思鄉的意思。尼爾對那明顯針對觀光客的包裝感到好笑，打開裡頭是一藍一紅的對杯，而男人拿起紅色那只，指定這是尼爾的。當時，尼爾想起曾於半睡半醒間，隱約聽到對方坐在茶几邊用手機看教導泡茶的網路影片，音量不大卻莫名地記住了主持人說過「用紅杯喝茶會造成較甜的心理感覺」。尼爾不確定那個人的分配方式，是不是基於那個奇怪的影片，但欣然接受安排，並在瞧見男人接著拿出好幾罐某牌的英式早茶後，將調侃他購物選擇的想法拋到了九霄雲外。  
美國人不懂英國搭檔對茶的愛好程度，然而他總是懂得觀察。  
就像今天，男人甚至帶了消化餅。他將一盒餅乾放在杯子旁，雙手從後方環抱住尼爾的腰際，臉埋進隔著一件薄衫的肩胛骨之間，打招呼道：「茶包碩士。」  
「嘿，」尼爾語帶不滿，但舒展全身任憑男人解開自己的衣釦。游移的手掌伸進襯衫下擺，指頭來回磨蹭他的腰腹。「我偶爾也用茶葉泡的。」  
男人笑出聲，氣息噴在尼爾的後頸。「這種情況下，我們應該泡點其他東西。」  
茶才剛沖開，再等幾分鐘便是最適合品嘗的時候，且另一邊的藍杯仍空空如也，但尼爾不得不放下熱水壺後轉過身。他們隨即在褪去彼此一層層外衣的過程裡，用半秒都不願分離而略為彆扭的姿勢一同移往房間中央。  
他站在床邊回應男人不安分的吻，被挑起的渴求使得手指連鬆開對方領帶的動作都顯得笨拙，反而是自己的皮帶頭不知何時已經分開，西裝褲勉強掛在膝上的模樣相當狼狽。男人閉起眼像是對這副胴體再熟悉不過，一路沿著他衣襟大敞的胸口向下舔吻，在大腿內側吸吮出泛紅的痕點時，身下的人不禁喘息。那個人愛撫他腿間按耐不住的熱度，往後輕輕一推。  
尼爾倒在床上的時候，腦海閃過這下子茶可就大事不妙了，不我也大事不妙了。

  
當任務進行必須分隔兩地，他們離別前會在彼此身上留下印記，逐漸淡去就代表重逢的時日接近了。就像某種例行的期盼，倘若這是個局勢更加安穩的年代，甚至能稱之為承諾。承諾對男人而言並非毫無意義，但終究是個不合時宜的詞。  
明天要啟程了，這次尼爾必須潛伏好幾年，直到肌膚表面的痕跡完全消失，仍無法隨意覓得新的愛痕，甚至難以得知倆人的肉體是不是在同一天驅散了那份盼望。  
當然，尼爾可以計算每次逆行帶來的時間差以及瘀青痊癒的速度，嘗試得出一個具體的數字。然而那不一樣，不是他想要的答案，他們不會在同一個時間上。

  
今天不是個普通的日子。難得地，尼爾沒在做愛後馬上放鬆沉睡，而是枕在搭檔滲汗的胸膛上，指尖玩弄著他漸長的鬍鬚。這下子無法隨意抽身的男人，半是慶幸自己不需要在沖澡後立刻檢查尼爾的呼吸（說真的，誰會用窒息般的趴姿一動也不動地睡覺），半是惋惜沒辦法趁隙端詳他的睡臉。一刻靜謐後，男人輕聲打破沉默。  
「你在想什麼？」  
尼爾的目光停留在半空中，讓自己記住旁邊的身體隨低沉嗓音震動的感覺。

_——我希望在你老死的時候守在身旁。握著你的手感受每一次逝去的溫度，也許控制不住低落的熱淚能重新暖起它，延緩我們相處的分秒。即使令人痛苦，仍想目送你眼中淡去光芒的那一霎那，且親吻額上的餘溫。經常去探訪在你六英尺之上題字「一位忠誠的朋友」的黑色石板，或者什麼也不寫；因為你不單是一位朋友，是我無法確切描述、不限於肉眼所見或時空隔閡的世界，是刻在內心深處的存在。_

有時，情感確實存在，卻與信念相悖。  
每一個世代皆拒絕被吞沒在時間的洪流裡，他們別無選擇地不作例外，注意著腳下，亦步亦趨地於既定事實的邊緣上共舞。順行逆行都好，如果時空劃下了分界線，就必須繞開而非不識相地試圖撼動那條裂痕。由於彼此軌跡交錯才會相識，也因此不存在從一而終攜手偕老的未來。  
既然他們的規定是不說，他就不會說。  
偶爾，尼爾會臆想逃離這一切的可能性，僅是於腦海裡妄想便能帶來快樂。然而，躺進這雙臂彎裡時不需思考快樂與否，於是他安然地倚臥了下來。  
雖此刻露出難過的笑容，當他走到中途點的時候，將不再動搖。  
「我在想，終於可以在某個時間點看到年輕貌美的你了。」  
男人佯裝不悅，不以為然地低哼。「我倒認為現在就相當年輕美貌了。」  
尼爾沒辦法違背內心去反駁，於是笑著張開手指伸入他的掌縫之間，自然貼合得像是註定交錯不分離。  
  
總有一天會放開，但不是現在。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◆ 尼爾是個甜心，值得甜蜜好喝的茶。另一方面，電影裡紅色是時間順行（過去）的顏色，對主角來說，尼爾是故人。以上是我對馬克杯分配的演說，謝謝大家。  
> ◆ 文末是一種內心想看愛人變老，卻選擇嘴上嫌棄的苦澀情趣；尼爾想跟男友長相廝守，但尼爾不說。這裡的他還沒有那麼豁達，直到跟年輕的主人翁重逢那一刻起，才不再浮現私奔𝌀𝌀咳，我是說逃避的念頭。  
> ◆ 噢，冷掉的那杯茶最後怎麼樣了？（沒人在乎但我還是要補充）主人翁喝掉了。他聳聳肩對皺鼻子的尼爾表示自己喝不出差別，接著用藍杯替尼爾泡了熱騰騰的茶，並貼心地拆開餅乾包裝遞過去。


End file.
